The song in the wind
by schrockie
Summary: I am Karly, not a demigod not a mortal. A child of Aeolus, 'master of the winds' This is my story of how I and my cabin mean nothing and everything to the gods.
1. Chapter 1

"Beep, beep beep" my alarm clock went off. It was in six the morning, I didn't want to move or go to my new school.

I went to a private school; it is has grades 6-12 in one building. So high school kids can pick on middle schoolers. I know really smart. My parents are taking me out because, of bulling. It was a "fight", between me a five foot eighty pound seventh grader and a tenth grade girl,Sam, foot ball player. I said, she looked like an ugly man and was just one the football team to get a girl. I know that was mean and all but it made some guys laugh, the guy I like. Finally realized Devan Jayson knows that Karly Morbrooks is alive and a human being. That would have been the best day for about a year, but Sam heard me and tried to rearrange my face with a trig book. Some people, the the principle thought that was mean and awful what I said and she gave me a five day suspension.

The next day my mom and step dad told my the awful news. I thought I would get my credit card taken away, even grounded for life would have been better then what happened.

My whole family was waiting in the dinning room, even my step brother Jake he went to a boarding school. My mom and my step dad , James, sat there at the table looking like they wanted to kill me. Jake looked kinda happy, maybe it was that he was home,or that he made strait A's in his school.

" Karly sit down." My step dad, James, said in that do not test me voice or else. So I sat in

a dinning chair across from my family waiting for my punishment.

" Sweetie, your father and I have decided that that" My mother began "you will be going on Sunday to your brother's school, Lancer Academy." My mom choked out. Then she began to cry.

" It's for the best" my step dad said " Your brother has done very well there." My step dad said sadly as if it killed him

I began to cry, I my emotions went crazy; I was sad, mad at myself and my parents, I didn't want to leave my family or my friends.

" Please don't make me go, I'll be perfect, I'll never do anything bad please don't make me go!" I pleaded tears still pouring from my eyes.

" You will be fine at school, Karly, there are horses and a swimming in a couple weeks snowboarding will start." Jake said He thought Lancer was the best place in the freaking world. Every time Jake comes home its Lancer this Lancer. Lancer we go snowboarding every day. Lancer Lancer Lancer! I hate Lancer

"My friends do they know I" sniffled wiping tears from my eyes.

" Yes, we called Brittany, and Becca." James said, I was not allowed to use a phone or have on because of Jake. So it's Christmas right, my mom and James got me an iphone right I had it for two minutes, Jake grabs it and cucks it at the wall and walks away. I got so much trouble in trouble for this not Jake, he just goes right back to Lancer.

" I'm sorry please my birthday is in two weeks come on Jake almost kill a kid with a ice ball to the face he didn't get in that much trouble." I screamed with tears falling down my face.

"No, you are going to Lancer at on Sunday go to your room and start packing," James barked at me.

James really isn't a bad guy but he I think he wishes Jake and I would be more like his sister Rachel's kids. They are the perfect kids, they get All A's they never get in trouble and are going to go the fancy collages.

For the rest of the week my mother drug me all over town buying things for school. Sense I got suspension I had to come. Lancer called for ten pairs of running shoes, twenty-five pairs of blue jeans, twenty pairs of shorts , thirty t-shirt, bedding and a sleeping bag and a tent, twenty feet of rope.

This Lancer is really starting to scare me, seriously why do I need rope and all and a tent. Jake says its for camping. I don't believe him all he does is sit in his freezing room and watches videos of snowboarding old events.

My room looks so sad, most of my things is coming to Lancer. The walls are almost bear, I'm taking my Smile poster and a huge old west wanted picture of my friends and I, that we got this summer at a fair. I wasn't allowed to see them before I go I probably won't be home for a lest a year.

" Karly hurry up." James shouted from down stairs, mom and him aren't even driving me, they have to go see my moms friend who broke her leg. Jake is driving us to lancer

I slowly walked down the stairs telling my self I won't in front of them I just won't.

"I love you Kar," My mom hugged me " I'll write you every week."

"Mom I'll be fine and make new friends," I lied smoothly to make mom feel better.

" See kiddo, I know you'll kick school butt." James said sadly as he helped me with my bag of posters.

When we pulled pulled out of the drive way, my mom and James waved then silent tears poured down my eyes I cried Jake did nothing but drive. I gave my self a head ache. I was miserable mad at the world. I had cried for about an hour the trip was only an hour and half. We were already in the country pretty much all we were seeing was cows.

"Jake, how much longer?"

I asked just as he turned on to a narrow gravel line in the woods .

" We here." Jake pointed to a arch on a hill this was not the brick buildings and neatly cut grass of Lancer, I was shone at home

"I want to go home" I wailed as Jake drove up to a large farm house, there was something that looked like coliseum, that my Social Studies teacher had a picture of in her room, this one looked newer. There was a huge woods and I could see a lake and a stable.

"Were here." Jake said

Jake acted as if every everything was fine which it wasn't, he got out of the car he opened the door for me. When Jake is nice it makes me hate him even more. I slowly got out of the car , at first I thought I saw a man riding an horse. Then I realized that he had horse legs and a tail.

" You have a tail you are a Centaur ," I mumbled feeling very confused.

" Welcome to camp half blood, my name is Chiron and yes , I am a Centaur thank you for noticing " Chiron said kindly even though he was a half horse. To be honest he looked kinda cool even though it was a little shocking.

" Jake why didn't you take me to Lancer ? I'm going to Lancer remember not some camp." I barked at Jake he was not ditching me at this camp. Even if I had to drive myself this away from this place.

" Hey Kar, you know the Old movie Clash of the Titians that you rented by mistake and the Greek gods in it?" Jake asked nervously

Yes I did see the old clash of the Titians movie not the new one .

"Yeah, that has nothing to do with this and Lancer" I replied

" Karly, the Greek gods were and are real. Sometimes these gods and goddess fall in love with humans and have children. Karly you are one of these children " Chiron said kindly like he was taking to a small child.

"Then who is my dad and if he was a god why did he ever see me or do anything for me?" I snapped.

" He justdid Karly daughter of Aeolus," Chiron replied

Around me was a swirling wind just like it had came it left me Karly, daughter of Aeolus.

_**Tell me what you think and flamers are not welcome**_


	2. Chapter 2

" Who is Aeolus?" I asked in a daze. James had always been my dad now my real father was a Greek god. I was completely stuned and wanted to wake this being a dream.

" Aeolus is god of the four winds." Jake said he had been quite for so long that I forgot he was there.

"My father is the god of the wind." I began , " why didn't anyone tell me my father was freaking a god not a weather man!" I was getting very mad my whole family and the world .

"Gods don't always tell a every mortal they fall for they're a god, it safer for you that way and god for your moms mental heath that way, nobody told you because we didn't know of you. Most minor gods don't send there Children to camp before now. " Chiron said calmly as if everyday he talked about people's parents being gods.

Then three things happened in my crazy head . One I was thinking, something that I rarely do. Two what Chiron's before now thing mean a what happened to make me come to camp. Then a really big thing push the other question out of my head. Jakes mother was a god and I'd met her before she was a skier. James was not a god, that much I knew.

" Jake who is your mother and why did I met her two years ago, at the national ski thing?" I asked point blank. I wanted to know and it's a simple question.

I had met Jakes mother at big ski event. I was wicked cold and went is side like right after I said hi to her. She didn't cry or huge Jake like my like mother does when I come home from a week at summer camp. She patted him on the back and said he look strong. Thats when I left to go to the inside, because was really really cold out.

" My mother is Khione goddess of winter and snow. You saw her because she told my father about Lancer aka Camphalf blood and she gave me this." Jake said taking out what looked like an ice cube, then it morphed in to a sword, that was really super clean because it almost looked like ice.

" Why haven't I ever met my father?" I asked still having a hard time with James not being my dad I know he is my step dad and all. Not wondering about ice cube to sword thing that just happened.

There was a long plause Chiron and Jake looked at each other then Jake looked away.

" The gods had a law that they were not supposed any have contact with there children." Chiron said

I felt there was something more, I knew if I asked any more they wouldn't tell me. So this was one of the few times in my life that I was quite.

" Can I meet my cabin people yet?" I asked breaking the silence

Then Chiron grabbed my big suit case and put the strap around his shoulder.

" Do you need to tie those down?" I could just see all my clothes falling out and Jake and Chiron seeing my under clothes. That wouldn't be awkward at all.

" No, they will not fall, " Chiron promised then he took off.

Did mention that centaurs can run super fast. I had my cabin was about a miles away from the house, I would have loved the woods and looking at the other cabins but I was trying not to lose sight of Chiron and Jake. . By the time I got to my cabin my legs burned my lungs felt like they couldn't get air fast enough. I'm a really slow runner, I got there about five minutes after Chiron and Jake.

Chiron and Jake had set my stuff on the stairs. At lest I would have to carry it up stairs.

Then people with swords landed from flying, right in front of me. Normally I would have given some reaction like screaming my head of or saying something really stupid, but it was ten in the morning and I found I was half god. Also my clumsy brother owns a deadly weapon. So I just looked at them thinking this is crazy.

"I'm Gust Head counselor of Aeolus god of the four winds." the first guy began, "these are you half brothers and sister." Gust finished with real smile like he really wanted to see me.

" I'm Storm the feared warrior." Storm said pulling two swords out from be hide his back , and being a complete show off.

" I'm Finn warrior of air" Finn said as he swung his ax around.

" I'm Adella call me Ella and I wish I didn't know those guys." Ella said whispering the last part.

" I must remined you Gust to explain the rules to Karly and I'm truly sorry but I have archery to teach ." With that Chiron left me and my half siblings and Jake.

"Hey I'm Karly and this is my step brother Jake." I said tiredly I really need a nap right now

" Jake is out in the summer! By the gods won't you like melt?" Finn said with a grin

" Gust, Jackson will be playing Thursday, Chiron's orders . " Jake said completely ignoring Finn.

" Good, Percy can't just live in his cabin, the war took so much from him." Gust said sadly

" There was a war?" I blurted out then wishing I could take it back, with sad looks on everyones face.

" You didn't tell her?" Storm said finally looking very mad, placing hand on his the handle of his ax.

" No, I didn't," Jake barked, " She didn't need to know."

" She didn't need to know that her sister died to save your sorry butt, her younger brother was stabbed by a poison blade not even Apollo him self could help him. Didn't need to know that Annabeth the girl who had been camp longer then anyone was captured and killed before Percy to try to break him." Finn roared

Then Finn charged Jake running at him with his ax out ready to kill him.

**Tell me what you think **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry its been so long since I up dated. Thank-you any readers and free cookies and puppies to any one who reviews this mess right here.**

Seeing my big idiot brother being charged by my new brother with a battle ax. It made me feel away I though I never would; I can give Jake crap, and hit him with heavy objects. But no one else ever messes with me or my family. So I did what any good American teenage demigod would do; I screamed and ran at Finn ready to kick his butt.

Luckily for Finn ( and me) I fell on a lose rock skinning both of my knees. As I lay seven feet away from the fight, several things happen almost once. First off Jake is making it really cold, and big puffs of snow were flying everywhere. Secondly Finn is flying over Jake's head, taking swings at him. Then Gust, Storm and Ella get behind Finn and wrestle him to the ground. Storm took Finn's ax and swung it over his head, building up wind and hurled it up to the heavens. The ax blade wedged itself half way in a tree, ending the fight.

Somehow I survived my two bloody knees, and was able walk over to the group. I'd known Gust for three minutes, but I have a pretty good guess he's really ticked off. I'm mean with him yelling at the top of his lungs, might be slight clue.

" Finn, what the hell where you thinking? Fighting out side the area? If Chiron broke this up it would be three months of bathroom duty for the lot of you! Since I am your head counselor and your brother Finn, you will be band from all non mandatory activities and all trips for a month." Gust yelled, he looked like he would cut off all of Finn's fingers and smile.

Finn who just moments ago looked like he could kill someone, now was shaking and looked terrified.

Note to self, for own your survival: never ever get Gust mad. Ever.

"Jake," Gust began," As you are my sister's brother, and my friend; I must hope you forgive Finn. The war has been hard on everyone. If you think Finn's punishment is to weak, I will adjust it to your liking."

" I'm fine with it, as far as I'm concerned we can forget this ever happened ." Then Jake looked at me and saw my bloody scrapes. " Oh my gods, Karly what happened?"

Everyone turned to look at me, great now my new cabin mate's will think I'm clumsy as well as useless.

" The stone jumped out in front of me, and pushed me down ." I smiled, at Jake trying to lighten the mood.

"The first aid kit is inside, and we need to move Karly in anyways." Storm said as he graded my suitcase and began pulling it inside the cabin.

Inside the cabin was sky blue, with matching bed spreads on the bunk beds At the end of each bunk were to large sliver trunks. On the other side of the room was filled with charts and maps. Below those was a sofa , chairs and book case ; pushed off in the corner was a safe the size of port a potty.

Ella got out the band aids and the wound suave, and helped me clean up my ' battle wounds'. When Jake saw how minor they really were, he gave me a really brothery side huge and said he'd see me at dinner.

After Jake left the tension let up a little, as Gust and Finn came inside.

" Karly, you can have this bunk beside me, I can help you unpack in to your trunk." Ella said with happy smile like everything was wonderful.

" Yeah thanks, I brought a lot off stuff and some posters."

" That's great, this cabin needs some personality."

After all my stuff had been move to my trunk and my poster shung up I felt a little less on edge, almost relaxed. Just as I was getting ready to go take a mid morning nap...

"Karly, we need to go over camp rules as well as getting you some weapons for training." Gust said from the sofa.

Then everyone stopped what they were doing and ,came and sat on the chairs and sofa, this was looking like a family meeting. I was really starting to hate those.

" Okay the rules, pretty much are," Gust began, " No fighting outside of games and training, don't be late to any meals, and don't break curfew or the harpies will eat you."

With the harpies will eat you bit I couldn't help but giggle. The I realized he was serious, this place was really going to be different.

"You'll need a sword, a bow with a load of arrows, and a dagger just in case." Storm said as he walk over to the safe. With a few turns, and click the door was safe open. The entire safe was packed with weapons and bits and pieces of armor. Digging through he took out what he wanted and handed them to me.

" Really you guys want to trust me with deadly weapons? I mean you've known me for less then two hours."

" You need to train and be able to defend your self," Gust said in way that ended all further conversations on the matter.

The rest of the day I tired not to get my self killed . Witch surprisingly was kinda hard, Ella almost cut off my hand in sword fighting. She assured me that if anything really did happened that the camp has very good healers. By the end of the afternoon my cabin mates were still trying to teach me to swing a sword. They saw I was completely worn out. They let me take the last half an hour before dinner to put on fresh clothes .

I half slept through dinner, not paying attention to the conversation only eating and drinking whatever was set before me. Then before dessert, Chiron made his way to the front of the tables.

"Campers, as you know the summer for are friends living among the mortal starts soon, "Chiron began, " When the summer camp has stared, the camp will be traveling to mt Olympus, for the gods have decided to see their children after such a terrible war. All your godly parents will be there. Oh and tonight we won't be having campfire so s'mores for dessert." Chiron finished.

Every table was talking, and it wasn't about the s'mores. I'd been here a day and I had mixed feelings about my dad. I'm sure kids who had been here years really had something to say to their gody parent. I all I knew was my dad better have some pretty good reasons for never talking to me; and killer gift to make up for it.

**Please tell me what you think about it! Thanks **


	4. Chapter 4

** Author note: Please review if you read this! **

" For the love of all Olympus! Wake up, Karly, its after five A.M!" Storm screamed as he pulled me out my bunk. And dropped on the cold wooden floor, on the middle of the cabin.

" Dude, it's like not even warm yet" I complained with a shiver, as I got up on my feet.

" If your not ready for the morning jog before Gust gets back, he'll make you wish you were a mortal. You've got ten minutes to get your butt ready." Storm snapped rather arrogantly, as he did his hair, in a little hand mirror.

Gust just as it is terrified me. Him wanting to kill me? Nope, I did not want that. I would stay on his good side, even if it was the death of me. Even if it meant waking up at this ungodly hour and jogging.

" Son and daughters of Aeolus , fall behind me." Gust cried as we began our jog around camp.

The actual jogging part sucked; however seeing the camp so quite and peaceful looked like a dream. Every thing looked so perfect and unreal. Like a Hollywood movie set, vacant of actors. The camp was quite and still. As the sun rose from the horizon, into the sky. As the jog wore on I was slowly falling further and further behind. I promised myself I wouldn't stop. That lasted just over half an hour. Then as we made it back to the start of cabin row beside the lake; my lungs needed a rest and so did my legs. Walking the rest of the way, felt good to my body. My brain was busy weaving stories of how mad my cabin mates would be to me. Worse and worse the stories got, the more I had time to think. How much they would hurt me, when I made it back.

Walking into my cabin, I feared for my life. Were they going to punish me for walking ? Would it hurt? My fears were subdued when I saw everyone. The guys ( my new brothers) had all showered and put on a fresh set of clothes. Nobody lunged at me with a sword or shot me with arrows; as I walked in. No one seem to really give a fig.

" Breakfast in forty- eight, just enough time to get clean. Ella's drying her hair, now." Gust called to me. As I lug my stuff across the cabin, to where the restrooms and showers are. I respectfully nodded to him. As my breath is still gone, off some where.

After breakfast, Gust informed that I needed to learn how to fly. I thought it would be a walk in the park; until I realized I couldn't fly or summon a breeze. When your the only child of Aeolus; who can't fly, its pretty embarrassing. Gust and Storm both took one of my hands as they tried to teach me to fly. After a whole morning of practice, I can barely float let alone fly.

" You'll get better, Its your first time. As Annabeth says' Rome wasn't build in one day'" Ella said as we made our way to lunch.

" Annabeth can't say that anymore." A boy the size of a tank sneered with a cruel smile.

" Go to Hades, Aron, visit your mom." Ella snapped as she pulled out here danger.

Again, I stood there on a brink of a fight. Just thinking how tank boy could kill me. I couldn't move to pull out my dagger. I was going to be useless to Ella.

" Guys, break it up. I saw Hades last and he's pretty grouchy this century, Persephone is hot, but Aron, she's your grandmother." A tall lengthy teenage boy said with sad green eyes.

With that bit of humor, Aron cracked a grin; both Aron and Ella put their weapons I was able to breath again.

" Percy, whats up man?" Finn called from behind.

He didn't care that Ella was going to be in a fight, right on his toes? But he'll go talk to his buddy? This family has some serious issues. With that I was starting to miss Jake. He at least cared if I got myself killed or maimed.

Percy and Finn seemed to be old friends, talking and laughing. Still Percy reminded me of an old war vet; the ones you see homeless. That look in his eyes, it said; he had been through something he wanted to forget but it was to important to.

The conversation was pretty boring, nets versus shields. Practice drills to run before capture the flag. All stuff I was a able to tune out fairly easily. I was to busy thinking about, the pizza I had been promised for lunch. Until I heard this bit of conversation ' father probably won't come, he's not really a god. The only reason we're here is most of the gods need wind in their favor. Even if he did come, his sanity is still very questionable.'

With that remark my mind was reeling, what was my father if he wasn't a god? I was so confused right now. I was here as a favor, to some god? Then it hit me, the gods didn't care if I lived or died. They simply wanted to kept my father happy. The sanity bit, didn't make me feel any better. The bottom line was, I was here for some other reason, then just being a half blood.

**Author note: Please review! I really want to hear want you think! Please Please please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

It had been two days since I realized, I wasn't really a half blood or a mortal. The question burned, me up inside. What is my father really?Yet, I held my tongue, waiting for the right time to find out my answer.

I was sitting sofa listing to Gust, talking about the war against the titans. It was surprisingly sad. It made me glad to lived in the south. I realized that Jake had in his own way; saved me from a war. For that I was grateful. Hearing how much Gust had lost; his girlfriend, and his twin sister and a half brother. I couldn't imagine, how much that hurt.

" Hey, guys guess what?" Ella asked as she ran into the cabin. She was grinning ear to ear

" So help me gods, Ella. If you're dating Steven from Aphrodite!" Finn began,

" By all Olympus no! Steven's a player and a loser. But the good news is, the nymphs need a rain storm, and Chiron letting them have one, now!" Ella said happily.

This news of rain got everyone attention, even Storm's who was ironing his jeans.

"Really? Are you positive?" Storm questioned from his jeans.

"Ella your for real? None of your bad jokes?" Finn spoke again a little less hostel this time.

" Really my jokes are bad? Even so, why would I joke about a storm? My father is the master of the winds, after all" Ella said bouncing up and down.

They said it again, 'master of the winds'. I took a deep breath and prepared myself.

" Why does everyone keep saying Aeolus is master of the winds, not god of the winds?" I asked point blank.

Nobody spoke, the cabin was on edge. Ella just looked away from me tears in her eyes. Finn and Storm both looked to Gust. With a deep sigh Gust began.

" Our father is not a god, Zeus believes him to be insane; that why he wouldn't make him a god. However our father is loyal to the gods, he fought beside them during their last war. We have always had a home at camp half blood, because of his loyalty. They need him, their realms would be nothing with out our father. Chiron only acts like he is a god out of respect for him."

" Oh." Was all I was able to mutter, everything I had been thinking was true. I felt like someone tore out my hart. My half brothers and sister, we didn't seem to belong anywhere. We defiantly weren't mortals or real demigods. Not even some type of friendly wind nymph.

" Lets go make a killer me." Storm said abruptly changing the subject, to something less emotional.

" Yeah sounds so great." Finn mumbled halfheartedly as he walked out the door.

Making a rain storm would have been fun, if I hadn't been so mad and confused at the same time. I did learn to hover, a little better. I was able to summon stronger winds, making them blow against the statues and images of the gods; as if wind pounding at their images would make my life right. Our rain storm lasted three hours. By the end of the storm I was soaked to the bone, cold, and shaking.

I didn't want to eat super that night I was to mad. Mad at how I was here just to keep my father (who is possibly insane) happy. So some spoiled gods could do what ever they wanted. I was being used, and I hated that. I would give the gods a piece of my mind.

** If you read this please review even if you hate it. Please Review! Review! Please! Review! Just write a few lines to tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review if you are reading this, I would like to know what you think, even if you hate it. **

The rest of the week, I only did mandatory activities. Skipping camp fire, sing a longs, chariot races, capture the flag and crafts. I was perfectly fine with sitting on my bunk, and just hating the gods.

It was a Thursday morning after breakfast when Jake came up to Gust and whispered something in his ear; Gust nodded. Then Jake came walking towards me, I gave him my best scowl. He just smiled back, like this was perfect.

"_Great, I'm stuck here with, Jake_" I thought

" Hey, Kar you need to come with me, kay good." Jake said the last part before I could respond.

My cabin mates went off the arena for sword fighting. Not that I would miss that. I was clearly terrible at swordsmanship.

" So what's happening?" I question him, as we walked into what I assumed was Jake's cabin.

" We're going in my cabin, we got packages from home. And having a talk about someone 's attitude." Jack informed me, sounding a lot like James.

I was going to give Jake a snappy come back, but inside his cabin was bitter cold. It looked and felt like everything was made of ice and snow. Then I realized there was only one bed, in the middle of the room. Jake didn't have any siblings, it was just him.

" Here wear this." Jake instructed me as he handed me a fur coat.

As I slipped in to the large coat, I instantly felt warmer.

" Thanks, you said something about packages?" I asked, I love presents.

" One for each of us, and we're going to have to send them letters back ." Jake said,pointing to a pair of boxes beside his bed.

\ Jake helped me open my box, with a knife made out of ice. Inside was full of candy, cookies ,and soda. At the bottom of the box a small yellow folded letter.

_Dear Karly , _

_ I hope everything is okay at you new school. Jake promised he would watch out for you. I want to let you know I still love you. I really do. I'm so proud of you, we got a letter from the school, that __your doing great. _

_ James says he is proud of both you and Jake. Please write soon._

_ Love _

_ Mom and James_

Reading this brought tears to my eyes. I missed my mom and James. Reading that letter made me want to just go home.

" I want to go home." I sobbed as tears ran down my face.

Jake gave my a huge and let me gave my cry. When I was finished crying I sat up and looked at Jake who hadn't moved.

" Do want to write her back now?'" He asked voice full of concern

" Yeah, that would make me feel better."

As I wrote to my mom, I couldn't tell her the full truth. That we played with swords and I was learning how to fly. She would have had a hart attack, if she knew that I had a deadly weapon. Instead, I told her how much fun games were and I had already made loads friends. It felt horrible to lie to her, but I knew it was for her own good.

" Karly, you are not going to be like this," Jake began, " You can't be mad at Olympus. Your dad has a place there, a very important one ."

"But-" I tried unsuccessfully to interrupt him

" Karly," Jake went on as if I hadn't stopped him, " Your belong here as much as anybody, You're a half blood.. You're half immortal that can fly and summon winds . Most of the kids here can't even dream of having half the power you have."

I opened my mouth but words didn't come out. Tears burned in my eyes, wanting to flow down my face. I took a deep breath, filling my lungs with fresh air. Forcing back the tears.

" I want to be a demigod, not just a child of the wind." I snapped at Jake, " My cabin is being used. Just to keep my father happy. Don't you see how wrong that is?"

" The gods use all of us. Before the war, only children of the major gods and goddess, had there own cabins. Most minor gods children, just lived on their own; fighting off monsters. I had to live in the Hermes cabin with twenty-seven other people. The gods don't see their children like mortals do. We're disposable, if we die, they'll be sad for a few hours and move on." Jake finished with sharpness in his voice.

" Why are we visiting mount Olympus if they don't care?"

" They gods owed Percy Jackson a lot, he saved the era of the gods and defeated the titans for them. He could have became a god himself. Instead he wanted other half bloods to see and be claimed by their godly parent." Jake finished with a distant look in his eyes.

" Why are the gods so selfish?" I needed to know how, such powerful beings could be so child like.

" They're immortal beings who will live, long past when are bones are dust. They think of themselves as higher than the mortals. They think mortal life as a curse, and if we die, we should be grateful. " Jake answered rather grimly

**Please review! If you've read this far review! Tell who is your favorite character, and what gods I should use on the trip to Olympus. As always free cookies to any one who reviews.**


End file.
